PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This proposal requests monies to support an international conference,? The 11th International Particle Toxicology Conference? to be held in Singapore from September 26-30, 2016. This is the 11th conference in a long series of unique conferences on fiber and particle toxicology held every three to four years since 1977. Funds from this R13 application will be used preferentially to support the attendance of junior and minority investigators from underdeveloped countries as well as other countries that historically have used pathogenic particulates and fibers, such as asbestos and silica, historically and are currently exposed to forest fire particles, and combustion and non-combustion traffic particles. In addition, due to their growing demand in industry and commerce as well as nanomedicine, sessions are planned on engineered nanomaterials for diagnosis, treatment, and therapy of diseases. The participation and interchange between established investigators, many of whom have traditionally attended meetings in this series, and junior scientists, who without financial support might not be able to attend, are extremely important components of this meeting, allowing future collaborations and training for participants. Although there are many conferences that focus on one type of particle and a single scientific discipline or disease, this conference series includes plenary lectures and proffered abstracts for platform and poster presentations on a number of particles and fibers as well as mixtures of materials as frequently occur in the natural environment. All participants should also benefit from panel discussions, short courses, and outreach programs to be featured at this meeting. As in the past, we realize that there is a need to encourage women and disabled and underrepresented groups. This is reflected in the composition of our International Scientific Organizing Committee, Ambassadors, and invited lecturers thus far. Our abstract site also stipulates that junior investigators identify themselves, and these abstracts will be judged by at least four members of the International Scientific Organizing Committee, including Drs. Mossman and Oberdrster, for their merit and eligibility for funds according to the criteria above and scientific merit. We anticipate that, as for past meetings, toxicologists, industrial hygienists, inhalation and molecular biologists, basic and clinical researchers and geologists will attend to allow cross-fertilization of ideas, collaborations and gaps in research to be filled. The proceedings from this conference will be published in one or more review articles in Particle & Fibre Toxicology, the highest impact journal in the field as Dr. Cassee, the Editor-in Chief, is a member of our International Scientific Organizing Committee, and many members of this committee serve on the Editorial Board.